


The Master's Maidens: Sophia Pt. 2

by erebus450c



Series: The Master's Maidens [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinky stuff, Lesbians, Massages, Overeating, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Weight Gain, bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erebus450c/pseuds/erebus450c
Summary: After taking the pill that would take her back to the Master's HQ, Sophia is greeted by the Master's 4 other Maidens, in their grand sanctuary.





	The Master's Maidens: Sophia Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun making this one. Kinda made me regret making Sophia the sort off jumping on point for this sort-of-franchise, as you will probably see, but yeah. I'm excited to keep making more of these. If you have any criticisms, that would be greatly appriciated, because I know these aren't like, the very BEST I could be doing but yeah.

Once Sophia took the pill, she immediately passed out. Once she awoke, she realized that she was in the same dimly lit room as before, in the same bed. "Master?" she drowsily called out.  
Suddenly, the same door as before opened and a familiar voice boomed. "I have to admit, that wasn't the decision I thought you were going to make." the Master said as he walked over to  
Sophia. "Yeah well, i'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Sophia said, in a joking manner. The Master chuckled. "Haha, yes, I guess you are," he remarked as he walked to Sophia. "I didn't  
know you'd be the witty type, young Maiden. Then again the last time we spoke, you were too exhausted to even say anything," the Master joked as he smiled his signature smirk at Sophia. He was still uncannily irresistible. His green eyes seemed to cut straight through Sophia's, making her ever so slightly weary. Suddenly, the Master kneeled down and picked up Sophia by the waist. She let out a yip, startled by this. She forgot just how insanely strong he was. The Master then turned his head so his ear touched Sophia's belly. She blushed a lot, as his strong  
figure held her fragile body with such finesse. He listened for about 30 seconds, while Sophia resisted the urge to giggle. He put her down, and smiled genuinely. "Wh-what is it?" Sophia  
said, still in a bit of shock from the slight embarrassment. "Heh, nothing," the Master chuckled. "But, it does seem like I caught you on one of my good days," the Master said sinisterly  
whilst closing his eyes and looking up. "What do you mean?" Sophia questioned suspiciously. "Well, no need for metaphor I suppose, i'll just outright say it: You're having twins," the   
Master claimed, unphased. "What?!" Sophia exclaimed. The Master opened one eye and grimaced, as his eye turned from a striking green to a draining yellow. "Please Maiden, do not scream in your Master's presence, it annoys him," the Master said in a stern tone, his voice somewhat muffled by the gnawing of his teeth. Sophia stepped back a little bit, with a little bit  
of fear now in her eyes. "Uh, s-sorry Master," she said nervously. The Master regained his composure and opened his eyes, turning back into that piercing green. "Ah, it's alright, heck,  
where are my manners. I have a new, young, beautiful maiden standing before me and I haven't even told her the rules." The Master turned around and walked toward the door. He looked  
behind him as the door opened and the bright light shone through. Sophia was still staring at him with a little bit of distrust. "Well, come on now. We musn't dilly dally," the Master said  
as he motioned his hand to Sophia. "Oh, right, um, okay," Sophia said as she slowly walked towards the opened door. They exited the dimly lit room as Sophia's eyes adjusted to the brightness. What she saw was a white hallway with rooms of, what looked like chemists, coming up with new formulas. She kept following the Master down the halls, when the suspense was just too much and she had to ask. "Um, Master, where are we?" she meekly asked. "Isn't it obvious?" the Master said as he kept walking. "Wait, THIS is EightCorps.?" she surprisingly asked. The Master looked over his shoulder as he kept walking. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said with a somewhat offended tone. "Nothing, I just, well... ah nevermind. I'll tell you later," Sophia said in a slightly frustrated tone. "Okay then," the Master said, as he continued walking down the labyrinthian hallways. More and more labs, classes, research centers, rec rooms, and bathrooms  
were scattered around the complex as Sophia and the Master kept navigating the corridors. Finally, the Master got to a silver plated elevator at the end of one of the halls. The elevator   
had a keycard activated slot, and the Master opened the elevator. "Allon sie!" the Master said as he waved his hand to the elevator. Sophia walked in and was in awe by what was around her.  
There was soft, red velvet walls with a gold finish. The carpet had the EightCorps. insignia on it, as well as the slogan, "Helping you live the life you deserve". The Master pressed the  
'95' button on the elevator pad. Sophia saw this and was shocked. "95 floors?!" she said in surprise. "How-what-?" "Just hold your horses," the Master said in an attempt to calm her down.  
"It's all gonna be just fine," he said reassuringly. Sophia was slightly calmed by this and simply waited the quiet elevator ride to the 95th floor. The elevator dinged, and it came to a  
slow halt. "Here we are," the Master said with anticipation. The doors slowly opened, and Sophia stood there, in wonder.

It was beautiful. The 95th floor was a greek-styled oasis, complete with a small creek, lush grass, fruit trees, and a beautiful view of the horizon. Sophie was struck with complete awe.  
"woah" Sophia said softly, as her surprise was suspended by her disbelief. As she walked out of the elevator, she could see 4 other women all sitting around a recreational area of sorts,  
just chatting away, occasionally laughing. On further inspection, Sophia noticed that the 4 women were all wearing greek togas, and were slightly heavier. Suddenly, the woman with long, beautiful silver hair, turned around and saw the Master and Sophia, and got up and walked over. She was a bit taller than Sophie, about 5'7 to be exact, and she was heavily pregnant. She was wearing a 2-piece toga,  
which opened in the middle, exposing her belly. She approached the two, and curtsied to the Master. "Good day Master, before we move on to other affairs, would you like to check the progress on my pregnancy?" she asked, in the most soothing voice imaginable. She had fair, porcelain skin, and beautiful silver eyes. The Master responded, "Of course. Please lift up the rest of your toga, Dianne." Dianne compiled, as she removed the top of her toga, revealing her quite big boobs. "Ahh! S-sorry!" Sophia said as she averted her eyes from the now topless woman in front of her. The Master and Dianne exchanged looks. Then, they both chuckled. "Oh, don't worry young one! You might as well get used to it, considering how often we like to walk in the nude," chuckled Dianne, as she reassured Sophia. "O-oh, okay then," Sophia said, very embarrassed. Dianne gave Sophia a reassuring smile and nod, and Sophia felt a little better. Dianne then lifted her arms out, as the Master walked around her, examining her. He then got behind her, and carefully caressed her breasts. Dianne let out a small moan of pleasure, as the Master worked his magic. He then got in front of her and felt her big belly. "Good, good..." the Master whispered to himself as he caressed the huge tummy before him, Dianne obviously enjoying it. He then got up and gave his report. "Good job Dianne, you've managed to keep your belly big without it looking droopy, and your breasts have been producing more milk lately. I am very satisfied." "Thank you Master," Dianne said as she put the toga top back on. "Anyway, Sophia, this is Dianne, she's my Head Maiden. What that basically means is that, the only person she takes orders from is me. Well, Dianne, if you would, introduce Sophia to the other Maidens and get her situated, i've got some work to attend to, but i'll be back later, got that?" "Yes, of course Master," Dianne said with pleasure. "Alright, perfect, you girls have fun now!" the Master told the two girls, as he went down the elevator. "Well then, Sophia, is it?" Dianne asked as she laid a hand on her belly. "Um, yes ma'am!" Sophia said, slightly on edge. "Oh please, Dianne is just fine." "Oh, um, sorry Dianne!" Sophia said. Dianne laughed and told Sophia to relax, and that they were a nice group of girls. Dianne took Sophia over to the group of girls, and she introduced her. "Oh, Maidens!" Dianne said in an attention getting voice. They all stopped their chatting to pay attention. "I'd like to introduce a new member to our group, her name is Sophia, and she's 19 years old. Now, I want all of you to treat her  
with the kindness and respect that we all treat each other with, okay?" One of the girls snickered. "This goes for you to, Hina," Dianne said in a stern voice. "Now, who wants to introduce themselves first?" Dianne asked. A medium height, fatter, girl with short blonde hair stood up and went to hug Sophie. She was super soft, Sophia felt as if she was being suffocated by a pillow. "Hai there sweetie! I'm Bianca!" she said, in a thick southern accent. She stopped smothering Sophie for a second and talked about herself. "I'm 21, my favorite food is homestyle buttery pancakes, and ah love it here!" she proclaimed. "Um, nice to meet you Bianca," Sophie said shyly. Bianca gave her a thumbs up, and sat down. The next girl, a taller girl with medium length black hair, with some dyed streaks, stood up with her face slightly turned away from the group. She was quite tall, about 5’10, and was wearing a headband with flowers in it. She was rounder, with a belly that flopped out over her waist. “Um… hi there. I’m Lyn… I’m uh, 19, and um, I guess, I like pasta a-and stuff…” she said shyly. Her voice sounded so fragile and weak, pathetic even. She sat back down, still looking away and blushing. Sophia looked at her and smiled. “Nice to meet you Lyn,” she said in a polite tone. If there was anyone Sophia wanted to make friends with, it was her. She could relate, being scared in a new environment at such a young age. Lyn looked back at her and gave a weak smile. Then, out of nowhere, the short girl, with pink hair and a ponytail stood up and laughed. “Hah, she seems shy, but you should watch her when she’s eating! It’s like she’s the biggest pig at the show!” she yelled. Lyn blushed heavily and covered her face with her hands. Dianne glared at the girl and the girl stopped laughing and gave Dianne a, “i fucked up but i’m not sorry” smile. “Ah, anyway,” the girl said as she looked back at Sophia. “I’m Hina. I’m 20. I like video games, jokes, and my favorite food is… i’d say chocolate cake. Well, it would be, if I wasn’t so, y’know,” she said as she patted her belly. She was right, her belly was huge. She was pregnant, as shown by her other features, and it looked as if her toga barely fit her. She was also the shortest out of the group, standing only at 5’0. So that also might’ve been why her features protruded so much. “Nice to uh, meet you Hina,” Sophia said in an amused tone. “And of course, there’s me,” Dianne said in a sweet voice as she looked at Sophia. “I’m Dianne, i’m 22, and I like fashion, and nature. I’d say my favorite food would probably be, hmm, let’s see, uhhh, blueberry pie.” Dianne was so pretty, so poised, and so mature as well. It was no wonder why the Master chose her as the leader. Sophia wasn’t a lesbian, but she, for lack of a better explanation, respected Dianne’s attractiveness. “Hi Dianne,” Sophia said with happiness. “Well, it’s yur turn now!” yipped Bianca. Every maiden stared at her with anxious eyes, even Lyn for a few moments. “Um, well okay then. Here goes nothing!” Sophia said as she tried calming herself. “Well, as you already know, my name is Sophia, i’m 19, and I like playing sports, and I guess my favorite food would have to be, Fettuccine.” Sophia tried to make herself seem relatable, but she probably knew that the other girls didn’t play sports. “Oh, what sports ya play?” Bianca said. “Oh, uh, I like running, swimming, and soccer. Just stuff that makes me run I guess,” she said a little relieved. “Well, we do have a pool,” Dianne said as she touched Sophia’s shoulder. “Really?” Sophia was genuinely surprised. “Oh yeah! It’s so much fun! Hey, you think this girl’s ever gone skinny dipping?” Hina said as she nudged Lyn’s shoulder. Lyn blushed and whispered, “S-stop it Hina!” Hina just laughed and held her belly, as it was probably very heavy for a girl like her. “Well, you can swim later, right now, we still need to get you sorted out. Dianne said as she put her arm around Sophia. “Oh yeah, right,” Sophia said with a bit of sorrow. She kinda wanted to keep talking with the girls, they were a lot of fun to be around. “Bye girls!” Dianne said as she started to walk with Sophia to a door that said, “LIVING QUARTERS” on it. They all waved and said goodbye, and continued to the door. Once they were inside, Sophia was greeted with what looked like an insanely high class hotel, one that she would never be able to live in. “Woah,” Sophia said in shock. “Like it? Wait until you see your room!” Dianne remarked as she walked down the halls with Sophia. They kept walking down the halls that were littered with beautiful art, sweet smells, and an inviting and comforting atmosphere. They eventually got to the room that said “Maiden Sophia Kagura” The door was plastered in purple velvet and and a silver lining, and the doorknob was a diamond. “Well, here we are,” Dianne said as she took her key and unlocked the door, revealing a high class, huge apartment, bigger that Sophia’s and maybe even bigger than Sophia’s parents house. “What?” Sophia said as she walked in. She was in awe. Everything was so high class. There was a 4K TV, a king sized bed, a window shining the beautiful sky in. Everything from the wallpaper to the furniture was beautiful and high class. Her pillows looked so soft, so she flopped down on the bed. She was so invigorated, she felt like a child getting a new toy on christmas. Dianne just stood in the entry, smiling at her and laughing a little. “You like it?” she said with amusement. “I LOVE it! This room is incredible!” She looked over to the corner of the room, and saw a huge screen. “What's that, Dianne?” Sophia said with child like curiosity. Dianne’s eyes lit up. “I’m glad you asked!” she said with enthusiasm. She walked over to it and motioned for Sophia to come over. Sophia got up and went to the display. “Just put your hand on it,” Dianne said anxiously for some reason. Sophia touched the display and it turned on. The EightCorps. logo flashed on screen and text appeared saying, “Welcome, Sophia Kagura.” Sophia was surprised. How did it know her name? Then the screen faded to an OS that had tabs showing all the options. “This is your data center. You can check the news, order food, see your own personal status, and so on,” Dianne said. “You can also conveniently check the rules.” Dianne showed Sophia around the device, and got to the “Rules & Regulations for Maidens” tab. A list appeared, and the rules read as follows:  
RULES & REGULATIONS (MAIDENS):  
1\. You are required to eat at least 4 modified meals every month.  
2\. You are free to do what you please in the Sanctuary, but whatever orders come from the Head Maiden or Master, you follow.  
3\. You may NOT speak up or act in a rebellious way to your higher ups. Such action will result in punishment.  
4\. When in the presence of the Master, you must greet him as follows: Curtzie, greet the Master in a polite way, and ask if he would like to see the progression in your weight gain, or pregnancy.  
5\. Pregnant maidens are required to rub anti-stretch mark oil on their belly at least once a day.  
6\. You are required to either wear the toga you have been given, or nothing at all.  
7\. Random check ups from the Master must be followed with complete obedience. Failure to do everything the Master says will result in punishment.  
8\. If there is a problem, report it to the Head Maiden first. No exceptions.  
9\. When a Maiden gives birth, their child must be taken and evaluated before they are allowed back to the mother.

Sophia read the rules, and noticed that they were short, and sweet. There wasn’t any real life binding rules she expected. She was relieved by this, and felt some sort of comfort in that. “So, what do you think?” Dianne asked. “Um, it sounds good to me!” Sophia exclaimed with a smile. “Great! Now, let me get you just one more thing, and then you’re all set,” Dianne smiled as she walked out of the room and down the hall. Out of boredom, and a newfound hunger, Dianne went to the menu, and saw lots and lots of food options. Almost every food in the world was on the menu. Burgers, pizza, desserts, asian food, anything and everything. When she flipped over to the drinks section, she was surprised to find alcohol. Weren’t there pregnant women here? Why would there be alcohol? She then scrolled down and found the final section, with pills. There were much more pills than she expected. Along with the normal purple pills, there were variants of others. Some only expanded one part of the body, like the butt or breasts. Others simply made pregnancy progression go faster. She felt her belly, and felt a rush of emotions. She remembered that she was going to give birth to two beautiful children to call her own. But then she remembered the rule about children. What if she couldn’t get to see them? Her own babies might not be able to see her mother, ever. She sat on the bed and started to tear up. Dianne came back, and saw the distraught Sophia. “Oh, Sophia, what’s wrong?” Dianne asked, concerned. Sophia in between sniffles, managed to squeeze out, “D-dianne? What if, I, don’t ever get to see my children?” Dianne went over to the bed and embraced the sad girl. “Don’t worry. It’s all going to be okay. You will, you’ll get to see your babies, it’s okay,” Dianne was very good at comforting, Sophia soon noticed. Her embrace felt soft and warm, as if a blanket was wrapped around her. Sophia got up and rubbed her eyes. “*sniff* Thanks Dianne. You’re too nice,” Sophia said as she gave her a smile. Dianne did the same, and rubbed Sophia’s back. “So, you’re pregnant?” Dianne said as she smiled. Sophia forgot to mention it, now that she realized. “Oh yeah. Sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you,” Sophia apologetically said. “No it’s fine. Actually it’s great! Congratulations!” Dianne’s happy voice made Sophia laugh. “Thanks! I’m having twins as well,” Sophia said as she put a hand on her flat stomach. “Really? Oh that's wonderful Sophia! I’m so happy for you!” Dianne hugged her, and touched Sophia’s belly. “Well, it looks like Hina’s girl and my son will have two more little siblings,” Dianne said with comfort. Sophia smiled and said, “Well, the Master sure gets around doesn’t he?” The joke made Dianne laugh, something that Sophia felt kinda proud of. “Oh yes he sure does,” Dianne said as she rubbed her belly. They both shared a laugh and then Dianne stood up and said, “Alright then, I brought you your togas, so why don’t you change out of those clothes, and get yours on.” Sophia smiled and got up. She was taking off her shirt when she noticed that Dianne was still standing there. “Um, Dianne?” Sophia said concerned. “What is it?” she asked. “Um, I know that you guys are comfortable being like, naked around each other, but when i’m changing, I kinda like my privacy,” Sophia expressed. “Oh, of course! I’m so sorry! I’ll get out of your hair,” Dianne said in a slightly flustered tone. “Oh it’s okay! I’m sorry I just, I guess, need some time to warm up, y’know?” Sophia also flusteredly explained. “No it’s totally fine, alright then, I guess i’ll go. Meet you out there!” Dianne said as she left the room. Sophia laughed to herself at the exchange and then changed her clothes. The togas looked pretty comfy, if not a bit risque. She took her bra off, because she knew that the other girls were comfortable changing in front of each other, so she might as well ease her way into it. She put on the white toga, and saw herself in the mirror. She looked good. The split in the middle didn’t fully expose her midriff, but you could stiff see a bit of her skin. She gussied up in the mirror for a few minutes, messing with her hair, eventually styling it in the way she started with. She then walked out of her room, and met with the girls in the fountain area they were talking in. “Oooh! Look at the new girl!” yelled Hina as Sophia walked out of the hallway. She blushed and walked over to the place and took a seat. “Yuh look so pretty!” Bianca said as she examined Sophia, causing her to blush. “Thank you,” she said a bit flustered. “Don’t ya think so, Lyndis?” Bianca exclaimed as she nudged Lyn, getting her attention away from staring off into space. Lyn suddenly looked over at Sophia, and slightly blushed. “Uh, yeah… you look good Sophia…” Lyn said barely above a whisper. “Anyway, Sophia, tell us more about you. I mean besides the fact that you’re totally rocking that toga, I need more. I mean god knows you aren’t gonna be eye candy for long,” Hina joked. “Uhm, I don’t know. I mean, I guess I worked at a sport accessories shop before coming here. I guess, I like 90’s music if that's something to talk about,” Sophia nervously explained. Suddenly Lyn’s eyes lit up and looked at Sophia. “D-do you like music?!” she almost yelled. “Woah, that woke her up,” said Hina surprised. They all shared a laugh and continued to talk for the next few hours. Sophia got to know the others pretty well. She learned that Dianne was an aspiring model, but never got the job, so she just settled to be a designer. She even said she worked with the Master to design their togas. Lyn was super into music, it was basically her whole life, she loved listening to music while working in her multiple part time jobs, which made her enjoy it on a level that others didn’t even know was possible. Bianca lived on a ranch for most of her life, but was actually insanely smart. She finished her Senior year of high school when she was 14 and immediately started college, which she finished when she was 16. You wouldn’t have guessed it, but she was a genius. Hina was raised in San Fransisco by her Japanese parents, and could speak english and japanese fluently. For all her life she had loved video games, and since she could both speak japanese and english fluently, she played a lot of games from both regions. She even apparently skipped a whole week of school just to play an obscure japanese RPG on her PS2. In mid conversation, Sophia’s stomach growled loudly. “Damn, someone’s hungry. Said Hina aggressively. “Sorry, I really haven't eaten all day,” all 4 of the girls gasped in shock. “Well, christ honey! Ya know that you can eat anytime yous want, right?” Bianca said in a worried tone. “I know, but I guess I haven’t really been hungry until now,” she said embarrassedly. Dianne spoke up and said, “Well geez, no wonder why you’re so trim! Here, I can get you some food right now.” Dianne pulled out a PDA and started tapping around. “Ok sweetie, what do you want?” Sophia thought for a bit and made up her mind. “3 Jumbo Burgers, 2 large fries, and 2 large milkshakes, one vanilla, one strawberry.” Sophia was kinda embarrassed because she knew that the girls around her would judge her for eating like a pig, but she was over that at this point. She was hungry, and now, she was eating for 3, so that's just how it went. “Wow, you must really hate being fit,” said Hina. “More or less,” Sophia joked. This got a chuckle out of Hina. “Aaaaaand, Done!” Dianne said as she made one final tap and put away her PDA. “Thanks Dianne, you di-” she was cut off by a platter that appeared out of nowhere and sat in front of her. “That was fast,” she said surprised. The platter had the 3 burgers, 2 fries, and her milkshakes, as well as 1 purple pill. “What are ya waiting for? Dig in!” Bianca said, staring at her. Sophia took the pill, and started on the burger. It was delicious. The burger had a maelstrom of flavors attacking her mouth all at once, making it impossible to not devour down. What was also impossible was the other 2 burgers tempting her. She grabbed one burger in one hand and the other burger in the other hand, and ate them messily. She let out a massive burp when she finished, and moved on to the fries, which were easier to devour as the salty goodness hit her mouth and put her taste buds in an orgasm. She was done with the fries before she knew it, and started slurping down the first milkshake. She was going to keep doing it with the straw, but eventually just took off the cap and downed the thing quicker that way. She finished the vanilla shake and moved to the strawberry shake, where she easily downed the thing just as quickly. She finished up, and let out a loud burp. Dianne handed her a napkin, as Sophia made a mess of her face. Sophia patted her belly and let out a sigh. “Woah…” Lyn said as she stared at Sophia. Sophia looked around and saw all the girls looking at her in awe. She got kind of embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. “Um…” Sophia said. “Oh, sorry, we probably just hadn’t seen someone eat like that in awhile,” Dianne said. “Am… am I gross to you?” Sophia said concerned. The girls all shook their heads and said a happy voice, “No way!” or “No, absolutely not!” . It seemed like they legitimately liked watching her gorge herself. “H-hey, I don’t eat any cleaner, Sophia,” said Lyn, who was slightly blushing a little. That made Sophia feel good. “Thanks Lyn,” Sophia said, as Lyn nodded her head and kept watching her. Sophia then noticed something in her gut. She felt it bubbling a little bit, and felt a little sick. She moaned a little bit and careened over then grabbed her belly, and Dianne got up to support her. Sophia then felt the pill’s immediate effects, as she felt her belly swell up, and her hips widen just a bit. Next was her butt, which rounded out as it filled up. Her moderate sized breasts also inflated, as they now were pushing out her bustline. Finally, her legs thickened as her thighs bloated up, making them fat slabs of meat. “Sophie, you okay there?” Dianne said as the effects subsided. “Uh… yeah… i’m fine,” she said, a little bit winded. All the girls looked at her, and reacted when she sat up, revealing her new found chub. “Oh wow. You look, fantastic,” Hina said, completely shocked. She was right. Sophia changed pretty quickly, her toga now rode up her, revealing her buoyant midriff, exposing her belly button. Her boobs now showed a bit of cleavage, making the small toga seem obsolete. Her big butt also stretched the bottom half of the toga down, revealing a bit of her bottom half. “Oh jeez, did I gain weight already?” Sophia said in a somewhat playful tone. “Aww, it’s to bad. I’ve got a tummy ache, and would really like a belly rub. To bad that no one here would be willing to!” Sophia was intentionally being sexual. She could tell that some of these girls had to be bisexual, hell, she may be as well, as Dianne’s beauty and belly made her feel something. And there WAS something about Lyn that she for some reason felt attracted to. She was intentionally stretching to ride her shirt up, so that more of her belly would show in it’s round structure. Suddenly, Lyn sat up and yelled, “I-I’ll rub your belly Sophia!” It startled her a little, but this was a good scenario. “You lewd girl,” snickered Hina. “Screw it, count me in,” she said in a seductive tone. “Hey, why not? You sure do look like ya need it!” Bianca boomed, as she sat up as well. “Well, why don’t we give you a massage?” Even Dianne stood up and wasn’t opposed to it. “Oh, you’ll all do that for me? You’re all such good friends!” Sophia seductively exclaimed. “Alright then, let’s go to the massage parlor!” Dianne said, as they all got up and started walking to a door that said “RECREATION” on it. Except Sophia, she said it was hard for her to walk, so Lyn and Bianca carried her. They got to the parlor, and they laid Sophia on a massage board face up. Hina went to go grab the oils, and Lyn helped Sophia get her top off. Her breasts had seriously enlarged. They still were not as big as everyone else’s, but they were catching up to Hina’s. Hina brought back the oils and squirted them on Sophia’s belly. The cool oil on her warm belly felt crazy good. Lyn then put her hands on Sophia’s tummy and started spreading the oil liberally. Lyn felt every soft surface of skin that Sophia had on her belly. Sophia giggled as it felt so good, making her tummy all slippery and soft. Lyn’s hands were gentle, as she felt around her abdomen. “Mmmm, Lyn?” Sophia asked. “Y-yes Sophia,” Lyn responded meekly. “Would you be a dear and massage my chest? My breasts are sore,” Sophia was as seductive as possible. Lyn, now very flustered, without a word started massaging Sophia’s chest. Lyn caressed and massaged her breasts, and she felt like she couldn’t stop, as her boobs felt so floppy and soft. Also, the moaning and giggling Sophia made helped her continue. Meanwhile, Hina started to oil up her thighs, and massage them liberally. Her skin was so soft, like velvet. Hina rubbed the thighs, going up and down, as she had forgotten how good it felt to touch soft, chubby skin. When they had been going at it for about 15 minutes, the other two girls stepped in and said, “Alright, Sophia, ready for your back massage?” “Oh, that would be lovely! Please start whenever you please.” They turned her over and put oil on her back. Her gain had produced some love handles that Bianca couldn’t resist, so she lathered her flab in oil. Dianne, somehow was more aggressive, she put the oil on her butt and started to lather and lather, but she just couldn’t resist. Dianne slapped her ass, which made it jiggle and this turned her on. “Oh, young Sophia,” Dianne chuckled as Sophia moaned in pleasure. Then, Dianne did something unexpected. She lathered her belly and rubbed it along Sophia’s legs, making them both moan in pleasure. The other girls watched as they surrounded the two women. Dianne’s soft skin felt so good on Sophia’s thick legs, and likewise for Dianne’s belly. Sophia kept trying to hold herself back, but at that point she couldn’t resist. She squirted all over the massage bed, and moaned loudly in pleasure. Dianne stopped and did the same herself. “Oh, looks like i’ll need a change of clothes,” Dianne panted as she noticed her now sticky clothes, sticky from sweat and squirt. Sophia was exhausted from all the pleasure at once. “Well, looks like the massage is over,” Dianne said as she stretched out her back and sighed. “Girls, looks like it’s pretty late, we should be returning to our rooms,” Dianne was still a bit winded. The other girls, were pretty hot and bothered,but they had to comply. Before they left, the helped Sophia up and brought her to her room, her toga completely messy. She thanked them and they left their separate ways. As Sophia entered the shower, she thought to herself about how lucky she was, as now she didn’t have to rely on the off chance that the Master would choose her to fuck. Now she had a whole harem of girls who would fuck her in a heartbeat. She cleaned herself of all the gross shit on her body in the warm shower. The shower felt nice, but she was feeling tired and hungry again, so she got out, quickly dried herself off and retired to her room. She noticed that the sky was now dark, not realizing how much time had actually passed. She got into her night gown, which was just a thick band that went across her chest and some panties. She thought that maybe she’d get herself some food so she could eat and maybe watch a movie. She went over to her data center and ordered a few bags of chips and some juice. The foods appeared out of nowhere, as usual, and she plopped down on her bed and turned on the TV. She started watching a show that she was keeping up with back in her other life. She was about 3 episodes in, and 1 ½ bags of chips finished, when she heard a light knock on her door. She was immediately anxious, as maybe the Master was here because he didn’t like the girls being in a polyamorous relationship, and wanted to punish her. She lightly walked towards the door, not entirely sure of what was going to happen. She slowly opened the door to reveal, just Lyn. She was in her nightgown as well, but hers looked a lot less comfortable, as the band was a little too small for her massive breasts. “H-hey Sophia,” she said in a shy voice. “Hey Lyn, um, what are you doing here?” Sophia asked. “C-can I c-come in?” said Lyn, her hair now going over her face. “Yeah sure!” Sophia said excitedly. Lyn’s face lit up a little bit as she entered the apartment. Lyn slowly walked in and sat down on Sophia’s bed. “So what's up?” Sophia asked. “U-um, I don’t know…” Lyn said, looking away and hiding behind her hair. “Oh come on, you can tell me!” Sophia said. “I mean,” she sat down on the bed and leaned closer. “I think we’re more than friends at this point,” Sophia said in a sweeter voice. “Hmmmm…” Lyn said as she blushed, and felt her heart start to pump faster. “W-well, I uh, I’m… I wanted to… a-ask… w-well, I mean,” Lyn was stumbling on her words hard. Sophia rolled her eyes, and leaned upwards to Lyn’s face. She leaned in and stopped Lyn’s ramblings with a soft kiss. Lyn’s soft, pillowy lips were so nice to lay her own on. Lyn was surprised at first, but then fully embraced it, as she found herself holding on to Sophia as they made out. Sophia pulled herself away, and asked Lyn, “Better?” Lyn nodded and smiled, as Sophia wrapped her arm around Lyn’s soft body. “So what is it?” Sophia asked. “Um, well, i-if you don’t mind…” Lyn, still a little hesitant, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “C-could you rub my belly, the way I did yours?” she quietly said, blushing. Sophia, not really surprised by this at all, happily obliged. I mean, who wouldn’t? Lyn’s figure was so cute and vulnerable. Her belly was very round, and she was so wide and plush. Her flabby arms looked like they couldn’t hurt a fly, and her breasts were so perfect. Not to mention, her fat ass. Without even an exchange of words, Sophia pushed Lyn down on the bed, so that she looked her most vulnerable. She got out the oil, and squirted it on her tummy. She rubbed around her belly, feeling all of its subtle nuances and intricacies. All the while, Lyn was making cute noises of pleasure. Subtle moans, in her adorable voice. She rubbed and rubbed in a spiral motion that ended up on her belly button, which Sophia stuck her finger into. This made Lyn squeal in pleasure, of the likes that Sophia hadn’t seen before. Then, Sophia slowly made her way up to Lyn’s “bra” and removed it. Her tits looked like they’d never been touched by another person before, as they were round, and soft, and just overall perfect. They were super big too. Definitely the biggest tits out of anyone in the Sanctuary. She started to play with the big balloons of fat, making Lyn moan louder and louder. She eventually came, and with that, they both stopped. “Wow Lyn, I didn’t know you were so kinky.” Lyn blushed, and then looked at Sophia in a longing way as she put her gown back on. “H-hey, Sophia,” she said in a questioning way. “Mmhm?” Sophia replied. “C-can I sleep with you tonight?” Lyn asked. Sophia nodded, and they went to sleep, holding each other. Sophia knew, in some way, that she was gonna love this place.


End file.
